Ultraman Beast Episode 7
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Episode 7: A Giant Sized Misunderstanding Appears Humans *Yoshiya Shiba *Stephen Liveking *Ohashi Tomoe *Gomez Leviac *Tani Saneatsu *Sage Snider *Eimi Fukiju *Takeshi Uma *Suda Mashu *Lemi Norchaz Ultras *Ultraman Beast **Magnetic Segment **Horned Defender Kaiju/Seijin *Super Training Robot: Emulator *Destruction Beast: Emperor Black End (Capsule) *Destruction Beast: Demonicon (Mentioned) *Space Ninja: Alien Baltan Rut *Dark Alien: Alien Karly Kerzul *Carnage Alien: Hupnath Alexan *Space Superman: Alien Steal (Mentioned) *Amazing Mechanical Monster: Deavorick (Mentioned) *Sea Beast: Seagoras **Baby Sea Monster: Minigoras **Tsunami Monster: Seamons **Tornado Monster: Seagorath *Magnetic Monster: Antlar (Capsule) *Giant Crab Super Beast: King Crab *Mirashi Chapter 1 Emulator charged forward, large red laser spikes jutting out from its head. Beast in his Magnetic Segment rolled out of the way, allowing the machine to pierce to its horns into the metal wall. The ultra's pincers opened before then blasting a pair of magnetic vortexes from his palms, shoving the robot out of the wall and tumbling on to the ground. Emulator quickly got up and spewed out flames from several holes, threatening to burn the ultra as his previous enemy had. It fired out several spikes at Beast whilst stomping towards him. He dodged through a decent amount of the projectiles, being sliced on his sides by a few, a thin layer of light blood leaking through. The ultra grunted in pain, whipping off the blood with his hand. Emulator came through with its fire streams, the single light on its helmet glowing a crimson red color to telegraph aggression. Beast opened his wings and flew back to the other side of the battle room, luring the mad machine into facing him more directly. It came forward more, quickly going in on a full sprint to scorch him. Beast started to perform a similar action, hovering off the ground a small bit before gliding through the air at high speed. His opponent-adjusted its calculations, more aiming in on the target. The ultra drew in closer, squeezing through its defensive flames and beyond its hands, nearing the core. That's when Beast enacted a transformation to another form. "Horned Defender!" yelled Yoshiya from inside quickly, changing his entire form to that of the named form. With the transition came to his horns, crashing into Emulator and making it scrape across the ground and slam into the other wall, allowing the two points to stab into the training robot and a loud bang accompanying it. Before it could react, Beast broke out an electrical shock from his horns, lagging the machine a bit. The ultra unplugged himself from Emulator and stood back up, taking the moment to weaken the machine more through charged kicks and punches and finishing it off with a plasma ball to its eye. It reactivated and produced a virtual roar, jumping to its feet to further menace the hero. He blasted another laser spike from its abdomen, catching Beast off guard and skewering his leg. Despite the small injury, the ultra taunted the machine with a sort of funny hand gesture, triggering it to charge forward with a stream of flames. The ultra awaited its coming and swung his body around the scorching stream, bending back and delivering a strong kick to Emulator's core and hammering it to the ground. It roared in fury as it banged and became more enraged, but before it could rise back up to oppose Beast again, it was to be finished off. The ultra shot off a trio of electrical beams, two from his horns and one from the forehead crystal, colliding with Emulator at its core and causing a large number of sparks to fly off. Once the sparks settled, the robot had a large crevice in its chest, signaling defeat. Beast sighed a bit relief and dusted himself off a bit. The ultra would've finished it off as Magnetic Segment, but after the other 4 times of training with Emulator, the other SOTH members and higher-ups were a bit tired of his Magnetic bomber finisher damaging it so badly. Beast reverted back to his old human self of Yoshiya Shiba at the very bottom of the testing room. He looked a bit more tired than usually, small bags sitting below them. He began walking over to meet Emulator's stagnant figure. Despite how brave and fearless he had seemed, the trauma of its capsule's monster still slithered in his mind, striking him at times unexpectedly. He was still tired from the night terrors that surfaced. Eventually, he came upon Emulator, gazing upon what was previously once a mighty enemy. "Emulator," he announced, "back to place." At his command, the robot shrunk back to human size, and Yoshiya watched it jump back up to the main capsule testing room through an open window. He ran over to a red door, opening it up to a stairwell leading to where Emulator had gone. He sighed a bit and began to traverse up the steps, he hated climbing up these. Upstairs, Ohashi walked into view and checked the machine over swiftly, taking out the capsule that had been placed in its capsule slot. She brought it to a nearby cabinet labeled "Bioweapons" and put it into a row for "Saucer" kaiju. She put it along with capsules of a foaming-spitting black crab and strange segmented bird surrounded by a few miniature versions of itself. She closed the drawer and then went over to the window, looking out to battlefield below. Ohashi had to admit, it was definitely getting torn up a little too much at this point with Yoshiya's training and such. Multiple holes and dents in the walls, black marks from straggling beams and lasers, and even a decent amount of uprooted trees. One tree was unbelievably lodged into the ceiling, what had to have happened for it to get there? As she pondered life's greatest mysteries, Yoshiya finally emerged from the stairwell, little fatigued from climbing it. "You did great Yoshiya," congratulated Ohashi, coming and patting Yoshiya on the back. "Thanks, Ohashi," said Yoshiya, "Fighting that thing does not get any easier." "Well nice to know Emulator's doing its job," commented Ohashi. "What did the others think?" asked Yoshiya. "Stephen, for the most part, though you were doing good and Sage mentioned how you've met more of her initial expectations," explained Ohashi, smiling a bit. "Good to know considering how brutal she was the first few missions with me around," said Yoshiya, remembering the first few meetings with Sage being kind of demoralizing to a point. "Now then, let's get you to the medical bay to fix up anything potentially wrong," said Ohashi. "Actually I'm pretty good, just a few slices but nothing too bad," detailed Yoshiya. "Then you get to see the unexpected visitors sooner," stated Ohashi. "Hmmm, visitors?" questioned Yoshiya. "Yes, it was decided by Kuroda to allow your friends to properly enter the headquarters without it being against the rules since they're citizens," explained the woman, "Kind of unofficial members." "Thanks for that," said Yoshiya. "You're welcome, come with me, they should be in the hub room," said Ohashi. "Alright," replied Yoshiya, confirming he understood. The ultra human was led to the door and out to the hallway by the SOTH member, following her to the main hub room. The halls seemed more active than usual, him seeing people past by with suitcases, files, nothing in hand at all, and one bringing in a capsule with a blue serpentine monster on it. Inevitably, they entered the hub, many agents going in and out. Yoshiya looked around in the large room, noticing Tani and Eimi in the corner of the hub. "Hey, guys!" called out the ultra human to his friends, raising his hand a bit. The two took notice and started to come over as a response. "Hi Yoshiya," greeted Tani. "Ay!" greeted Eimi. The two came over with two grins. "How was your training?" asked Tani. "It was good, how are you two?" asked Yoshiya. "Been great," answered Eimi. "Good to hear," said Yoshiya, "Let's go back to your place, Tani." "Okay then," said Tani as him and Eimi started heading to the exit from SOTH headquarters. "See you later," farewelled Yoshiya, waving at Ohashi. "Bye!" she did back, giving a small grin as a send-off. Chapter 2 The front door to Tani's home was opened as Yoshiya came through wearing a suit and tie and holding a suitcase. He took his shoes off at the door before collapsing down on to the couch he had become so familiar with over the last month. "Welcome back Yoshiya!" greeted Tani from the kitchen, yelling it so it could be heard. "Hey, Yoshiya!" called Eimi. "Hi guys," replied Yoshiya back. "How was work?" asked Eimi. "Fairly alright," said Yoshiya, "the guys are working on some kind of Ultraman themed fighting game." "Sounds interesting," commented Tani. "So how were your guys' day?" asked Yoshiya. "Pretty good," said Eimi, going first before trailing off, "though Sisha did mention seeing Goro around..." "You mean that Goro?" asked Tani, gaining a level of uneasiness in his voice. "Yes, him," confirmed Eimi. Her boyfriend stayed silent for several seconds as Yoshiya looked to the kitchen uneasily, sensing a minor level of fear coming from the two. “...well I’m sure it’ll be fine,” said Tani. “So what’s for dinner tonight?” asked his friend, trying to take the worry off of him. “Tamago Gohan,” named Tani, “I thought something more simple could be good.” “Sounds like it, look forward to it,” said Yoshiya. Later, the three sat at the dinner table with a bowl laid out before each of them with a mound of rice, a raw egg, soy sauce mixed in, and a pair of chopsticks for eating. ”Looks good, Tani,” complimented Yoshiya. “Thanks,” said the cook, bearing a small smile. “Let’s dig in,” said Eimi. They began to dine upon the meal, using the chop sticks to pick up and eat the pieces of rice. It tasted quite good, something about Tani’s tamago gohan that made it distinct from most other times they had ate the dish. It seemed as if the night would go off like most of Yoshiya’s uninterrupted days where kaiju and ultras weren’t a major subject, and he could deal with his personal life more. That was until a familiar voice chimed into his skull. “''Yoshiya!” called Stephen from in his head. He jumped in fright at the sudden call, dropping a piece of rice into throat and having to keep himself from dying by it. After a few seconds, he managed to dislodge it from his pipe as he began to breathe again, dropping his head towards the table. “''What do you want?” asked Yoshiya to Stephen. “You okay?” asked Eimi, concerned for his friend. “Yoshiya?” said Tani as the ultra-human looked up from his bowl. “''Yes, just someone from SOTH scaring me,” said Yoshiya, his heart beating faster than usual. “''Sage needs you to come to Megumareta Beach near Tokyo Bay tomorrow morning. She wants to show you something we discovered and prepare you for the possible situation that may come of it,” explained Stephan. “''Fine but walking there is gonna take a while, on the other side of the city,” said Yoshiya, going back to eating his meal since he didn’t need to talk outloud to Stephan. “''Well there’s nothing I can do to my knowledge,” said SOTH member, “''Maybe ask your friends for a ride there?” “''I’ll think about it,” said Yoshiya. “''Alright, anyway I’ve gotta go, so bye,” farewelled Stephen, his voice fading out. Yoshiya thought about the idea a bit. His friends already knew about his identity as Ultraman Beast thanks to last week’s incident so maybe it couldn’t hurt. Then again, if a kaiju were to appear like an oceanic snake or whatever, he’d be throwing them in harm’s way. In the end of his debate, he decided the best option would be to ask Tani and Eimi themselves. “Hey guys,” said Yoshiya, getting their attention. “Yes Yoshiya?” asked Tani. “So Stephan, the military looking American guy from SOTH said I need to go to Megumareta Beach tomorrow morning, but the walking distance is really far. I was wondering if you two could drive me down there?” explained Yoshiya, “I’ll pay for gas money and whatever else needed.” “Sure,” responded Tani. “Don’t see why not,” added Eimi. “You sure? Danger could come with Mirashi summoning another kaiju or something,” questioned Yoshiya. “Yoshiya, we’ll be fine, “ assured Tani, ”Me and Eimi witnessed your battles with Demonicon, that bird manta ray thing, and Black End. You’ve had trouble but you’ve been able to triumph over whatever so far.” The ultra-human stayed silent for a bit before saying something. “Huh... thanks,” said Yoshiya. “Now what time do you need to be at Megumareta?” asked Tani. “Not sure yet, just sometime in the early morning,” answered Yoshiya. “Alright, we’ll leave sometime early,” said Eimi. “Then it's settled,” stated Tani, “Now let’s finish the tamago, it's getting cold.” Everyone agreed and so went back to eating the meal, ready for tomorrow morning. Chapter 3 Early the next morning, the three got loaded into the car, Tani taking the wheel. The vehicle was backed up out of the driveway, and was then shifted forward, sending it on to the correct path. They cruised past a lot, Yoshiya watching the homes go past. He saw families outside either playing or doing yard work like mowing the lawn. The car continued to bypass a lot, open stores everywhere, people going places and attending to all their needs as required. The people of Japan and likely the world would not be easily deterred by the appearances of kaiju, this showed that perfectly. When they passed through the Shibuya district, Yoshiya caught eye of Rut, that person in charge of the Tokusatsu Heroes establishment and still wearing the Baltan. He was outside of the building, advertising the release of some Figure-Arts Ultraman toys. Something interesting caught the ultra-human’s eye, an Ultraman Beast figure of his Horned Defender form. Seems like the company that made his Earth’s version of the ultra series was capitalizing on his likeness; however, he wouldn’t sue for copyright, that would require him to reveal himself and potentially be sued. About thirty minutes later, they arrived at Megumareta Beach, seeing Tokyo Bay at the bottom of a slope going towards the sea. Tani drove into a parking lot before stopping in one of the marked areas. The three friends exited the vehicle before traveling down some of the side stairs that led down, Tani and Eimi holding hands. As they went, they saw that the beach was kind of deserted, several umbrellas, blankets, and other items lying around. The edge of the shore blocked by black colored police tape tangled around poles with stone bases. “What are those?” asked Eimi, pointing towards the left side of the beach. A crowd of people stood around four massive eggs, the size of which was half of a truck each, and a group of people in black suits between both things, one of whom was operating an old-fashioned cannon with a pile of cannonballs near by. “They look like eggs,” said Tani. “Nice to see Stephen still has his cannon...” said Yoshiya. “I should’ve brought sandals instead of shoes,” said Eimi, trying to shake the sand out of her shoes. “It’ll be alright,” said Tani. Eventually, they came upon the crowd of people, most of them in clothes like water trunks and bikinis with a couple fully covered people there as well, probably passers by interested in the odd occurance. “Excuse me, me and my two friends need to get through,” said Yoshiya, poking a tan color man on the back. “And why do you deserve to get through?” asked the man while turning around, revealing he was somewhat overweight, “You don’t seem different from the rest of us.” “I’m with the people behind the police tape,” said Yoshiya. “The evidence?” asked the man further. Yoshiya pulled up his left sleeve, flashing his SOTH ring to the skeptical man. He turned back around, getting on his tippy toes and seeing the others with a similar ring. “Checks out, you can go through,” said the man. He told the other people in the crowd about his status and so got a small path to open. “Thanks,” said Yoshiya, bringing Tani and Eimi through the opening. “You’re welcome,” said the man. They arrived to the police tape which bent under, his friends waiting on the outside. “Who’s tryin-” said Takeshi before realizing it was Yoshiya, “Oh, it’s you Yoshiya.” “Do I need to blast someone?” asked Stephen, turning his cannon towards their direction. “No, its Yoshiya,” said Takeshi. “You’re a bit late,” said Stephen to Yoshiya. “But you never specified a time,” said Yoshiya. “True,” said Stephen. “Anyway, what’s happening?” asked the ultra. “To my knowledge, these eggs were found washed up here so we’re investigating,” explained Stephen, “Me, my cannon, and Takeshi are on guard duty, Sage and Ohashi are managing things, and Gomez and doctors are examining the eggs.” “Why was I needed here then?” asked Yoshiya. “You normally provide egg-cellent results in battle,” joked Takeshi, to which none were impressed, “oh come on.” “Probably extra muscle in case of kaiju,” said Stephen. “I’ll go ask Sage about more details,” said Yoshiya. “Alright, she’s over there,“ said the American, pointing over to the center of the beach blockade. “Thanks,” said Yoshiya before walking off to meet with Sage. He saw her talking with Ohashi and another SOTH member before they were sent away. “Hello Sage, hi Ohashi” greeted Yoshiya, approaching with a straight posture. “Ah, you’re finally here,” said Sage. “Hey Yoshiya!” greeted Ohashi back. “Stephen gave me the basic details of the situation, but why am I needed here?” asked Yoshiya. “I didn’t originally plan to call you here, but once we realized what the eggs belonged to, we decided you’d probably be needed,” explained Sage. “Whose are they then?” questioned Yoshiya further. “They belong to the Seagoras, a species of natural kaiju that inhabit watery environments, usually the ocean,” explained Ohashi, “While not evil, they’ve still been a major threat to our organization. They have powerful weather control abilities, even stronger when more are working together. A particular family we dealt with in the Atlantic Ocean wiped a small island off the Earth’s face, fortunately it was uninhabited.” “The eggs we’re dealing with here are well on their way to hatching as Gomez can detect heart beats from inside, meaning that in a day or two if they’re panicked, they’ll call out and summon their parents,” said Sage. “I see, I presume I’m the best defense against the parents if they do come?” asked Yoshiya. “Yes, that is why,” answered Sage. “And more well-liked by the general public,” added Ohashi. “That as well,” said Sage. “So what will I be doing until then?” asked Yoshiya. “Just doing whatever needs to be done,” said Sage before looking around, ”For now, you ca-”. A cannon blast was heard, causing the three of them to look at what happened. Stephen had his cannon aimed in the direction of two black haired Japanese men on the ground, one with tan skin and wearing a watch and the other being fairly thin with white skin. They appeared to be trying to stealthily crawl under the police tape, a fifty-pound iron ball almost crushing one of their skulls being the reward. “I warned you all,” said Stephen before proceeding to get off and reload the cannon. The two men quickly slumped back behind the tape and stood as still as possible. Sage walked from her position with a face of anger, approaching the two men as their eyes widened. “What were you two doing exactly?” asked Sage. The tan man being pushed by the skinny one to answer. “Uh, we wanted to get a closer ‘ook at them there eg- er, strange objects,” explained the man with an Australian accent. Sage’s eyes narrowed at the man who was sweating. “You do know you’re not supposed to cross the tape,” said Sage. “Yes we do...” answered the man. “What are your names?” asked Sage “I’m Suda Mashu and my friend is Lemi Norchaz,” said the man. Sage thought for a bit, debating on to exactly do with these two. “I’ll let you go for now,” said Sage, “but don’t do it again or there will be consequences.” “Yes ma'am,” said Suda with him Lemi immediately running off, shoving people from side to side to get through the crowd. The British woman watched them go with disdain before going back over to Yoshiya and Ohashi. “Ohashi, put down those names somewhere, Suda Mashu and Lemi Norchaz,” ordered Sage. “Understood,” confirmed Ohashi as she got out a notepad with pen and wrote down the names. “Couldn’t they come back?” asked Yoshiya. “We’ll worry about them later, especially if something happens to the eggs,” said Sage. “Alright,” said Yoshiya. “Now as to what you were gonna do, it seems like we need more people on watch duty so do that,” said Sage. “I’ll go tell Tani and Eimi to probably go home since I figure we’ll be here for a while, other than that, understood,” said Yoshiya, going to talk to his friends at the perimeter. “You think he’ll be able to handle both a Seamons and Seagorath?” asked Ohashi. “Yes, he defeated Black End so I don’t see why he couldn’t deal with two monsters if need be,” answered Sage. “If you say so,” said Ohashi. The two then went back to commanding and planning. ---- ''Meanwhile... Suda and Lemi walked up the concrete steps towards Tokyo’s more closed in neighborhoods. The streets were more closed in and claustrophobic, a regular-sized car not really fitting. They passed people going about their daily activities going to work and such, neither party paying mind to the other. Eventually, the two came upon a run-down house and yard, the wood that made most of it was only brown from years without maintenance. They walked down the ruined path leading to the entrance, looking out for people watching them. They went into the house, the inside being in similar condition. Lemi slammed the door shut, causing a broken board to fall on Suda’s head. “Oi!” cried Suda as he seemingly glitched, his body waving horizontally, “Watch what you’re doin’ there mate!” “Sorry Kerzul,” said Lemi. “Open ta basement,” said Suda while his partner flipped a light switch on the wall. Rather than turning on lights, a section of wood flooring unlocked, mechanically receding to reveal a metallic staircase. The two went down the stairs, it is lit up by wall lights. “We gonna tell the boss about the eggs?” asked Lemi. “O’ course, mate,” answered Suda. At the bottom of the stairs was a dark abyss of a room to which Suda flipped a wall switch, turning the entire room on. It was a small room covered in high tech machinery with holograms and many blinking lights which all looked to hold a purpose. The two walked in, Lemi checking several of the lights and Suda pulling a screen up from a control panel. Waiting for the device to activate fully, he held up his wrist to show his watch. He turned the clock in a circle before he himself flashed white. When the light dissipated, a monstrous humanoid was revealed in Suda’s place. The being mostly had portions of the regular man with smooth black legs and arms and the main upper body covered in rough goldish brown leather. From the shoulders stood two silver bone spikes on each, one tilting forward and the other backward. The face seemed to be made of metal with large crimson eyes and a single sphere slightly sticking out from his face. It had unkempt light brown hair and two gold antennas flopping from side to side. The Karlin of Planet Karly, better known as Alien Karly, let out a sigh of relief. “Finally, back ta normal,” said Kerzul happily, “Lemi, pull up ta planetary globe map while I call the boss, aye.” Lemi did so, going to a small pedestal with a circular pad on it. He touched it, making a projection of the Earth appear on the adjacent. He put two fingers on the pad close together and outstretched them, closing in on the east coast of Asia before it signaled in on to Tokyo, Japan. Meanwhile, Kerzul got his screen working and started a ‘holo-call’ with their boss, the display showing ‘transmission to Alexan’ upon a blue transparent window. A hologram began projecting from the device, showing a mostly blue muscular humanoid with unstable streaks of silver going down its legs. Its arms were covered in small rough looking fins with outward shoulder pads and dark gray clawed hands. He was seemingly faceless, having no identifiable mouth or eyes and stripes of fading red and blue, each side with spikes that went backwards on the head. The Hupnath’s head also had a small black line run straight down, looking like it could be opened. “Greetings Kerzul, what have you to report on the mission?” asked Alexan. “Greetin’s ta you too,” greeted Kerzul, “so fa we’ve not made very much progress, still researchin’ ta SOTH place’s defenses.” Alexan sighed quietly in annoyance. “Then why have you called me?” questioned the Hupnath. “We’ve found somethin’ good that could ‘elp with stealin’ SOTH’s capsules. Heaps a Seagoras eggs,” said Kerzul, catching the interest of Alexan. “Seagoras eggs you say? Kerzul, you better not be joking, we all remember happened to that Stealing who claimed to have obtained a Deavorick,” said Alexan. “Lemi mate! Signal in on Megumareta Beach will ya?” asked Kerzul. “Yeah, I will,” said Lemi, closed in upon the beach, showing the current situation. The crowd that had surrounded the police tapped area had mostly gone, only a couple of people standing around aside from the SOTH members who still guarded the eggs with loyalty. “See mate?” asked Kerzul, “those ar’ Seagoras eggs!” “Great job Kerzul, that can be used well,” said Alexan, “What are your plans for the eggs?” “Aven’t thought ‘bout it too much, but I suppose we could try and ‘ure the parents ove’ to the SOTH place,” said Kerzul. “Yes, then we would have multiple things to sell on the market, good,” said Alexan. “So are you good with ta plan?” asked Kerzul. “Yes,” said Alexan, “ I must go now, make sure you accomplish your mission, you’ve got my hopes up and they’ve better not go down… lest your pay go the same way.” The Hupnath’s hologram disappeared back into the device screen, the display changing to smaller window with the phrase ‘call end’ sitting there. The conversation had only been around two and a half minutes as shown by the screen, but a decent amount had still happened. He got up and began laying out the steps of his plan to Lemi in more detail. Chapter 4 “When can we go home?” whined Takeshi, “I know I made those terrible egg puns, but come on.” It was starting to become very late, the sun peeking its forehead out over the horizon as it hid from the nighttime. Everyone was kind of doing their own thing to pass the time. Sage rechecking schedules she had on hand. Stephen was looking for more potential intruders to shoot. Ohashi was reading a novel. Yoshiya was chatting on a phone. Gomez was sitting in a folding chair writing up graphs. And lastly Takeshi was just standing around in the middle of the marked off area, just existing and nothing else really. “We’re here either until told otherwise or a more pressing matter presents itself,” said Sage. “It's really not that bad,” said Stephen. “Yeah, besides, we get this gorgeous ocean view,” said Gomez. “But I’m tired of standing here in the sand,” complained Takeshi more. “You can stand in the ocean,” said Sage bluntly. “I want to go home as well, but we just have to bear staying here for now,” said Ohashi. “Ugh, fine,” said Takeshi, annoyed a bit. Yoshiya talked with his friends Tani, and Eimi on his cellphone. “Nothing has really happened since this morning, just been sitting around,” said Yoshiya into the device. “You might be bored, but at least nothing bad has happened,” said Tani from the other side. “There is that,” said the ultra human. “Would like to talk to you more, but we have to go,” said Eimi as Yoshiya could hear knocking coming from the front door, “so goodbye and hope your stay is nice.” “Bye!” said Tani cheerfully. “Bye guys,” said Yoshiya before the phone clicked with beeping sound as he closed it and tucked the device away into his pocket. He looked around the area and saw Ohashi reading a book and decided to go bother her. “Hey Ohashi,” greeted Yoshiya, catching the SOTH member’s attention. “Yes?” asked Ohashi, looking up from her book. “What are you reading?” asked the ultra human. “Oh, its a sci-fi novel, ‘Legends of Astraya’,” said Ohashi. “What is it about?” questioned Yoshiya further. “A secret organization has to deal with the rising issue of super-powered individuals, selecting several of them to help a villainous one known as the Ravager,” explained Ohashi. “Sounds interesting,” said Yoshiya. “It is so far,” said Ohashi, “I’ll tell you if its good when I’m done.” “Nice to know. Uh, hey, I forgot to tell you something last week,” said Yoshiya. “Yes?” asked Ohashi. “Thanks for saving me from Black End, got told about it later on so I thought I’d say it now,” said Yoshiya. “Oh, you’re welcome. It wasn’t much, had to rescue members from kaiju and aliens previously,” said Ohashi. “I mean it, thank you,” said Yoshiya, “Is there something I could do in return?” “No, it's fine. Consider it a debt filled from saving me from the Bemstar monster,” said Ohashi. “Alright,” said Yoshiya. Before the conversation could continue, Sage made an announcement. “We can go home now,” said the SOTH member. “FINALLY,” yelled Takeshi. “I just got notified by Kuroda, we’re dismissed for tonight,” said Sage. “Good, I was just starting to fall asleep,” said Stephen, “sleep cannoneering is terrifying.” “We know,” said Ohashi, “I still remember the last time.” Yoshiya mentally added another item to his list of ‘things I never want to experience in my life’. “Welp, I’ll call up Tani and Eimi to come,” said Yoshiya. “Ah you don’t need to,” said Stephen, “Me, Takeshi, and Gomez could drop you off.” “Yes, just let me set up a sound detector,” said Gomez. “What for?” asked Yoshiya out of curiosity. “When a Minigoras, a baby Seagoras, is ready to come out of the egg, they produce a loud cry to alert the parents. I want to record what time they begin to do it so we know likely how far their parents are from here,” explained Gomez. “Smart,” said Takeshi. A few minutes later, the doctor was finished. “Alright, let’s go,” said Gomez. “Good,” said Stephen. The four of them left, Ohashi and Sage having gone off on their own trip. ---- The next morning... They returned the next morning, the entire group of six strangely arriving all around at the same time. Yoshiya said goodbye to Tani and Eimi, them having major concerns at home. The SOTH walked down the staircase guiding them to Megumareta Beach, only to find something unexpected. “The eggs are gone!” yelled Stephen. As soon as the realization hit, they all ran for the closed-off area. “Search for signs of what happened,” ordered Sage, “Gomez, check the sound detector”. “Already on it,” said Gomez as he went for the device. Several minutes of looking later, everyone gathered to report their findings. “What did everyone find?” asked Sage. “Me and Stephen found this piece of really shiny metal,” said Takeshi, “though it could’ve washed up on the beach.” “Ohashi and I didn’t find anything,” said Yoshiya. Gomez brought the sound detector forward and set it down in the middle of the gathering. “Here’s what I found,” said the doctor before turning on the sound detector’s playback. Out from the speakers came the calm waves of the ocean, rocking back and forth against the beach. Two vehicles were heard in the distance, likely the team leaving the eggs for the night. Gomez put it on fast forward to the middle of the night when the peaceful sounds were interrupted as several shrill beast roars emerged. “This is when the children seemingly fully developed, starting to call for their parents to break out,” explained Gomez. The recording continued, a faint hard to hear hovering noise coming in from above. Quickly, each Seagoras child call was silenced, a sharp teleporting sound signaling the disappearance of it. Eventually, the hovering became the dominant force in the recording before going elsewhere, leaving only the calm ocean waves once again. “Aliens, isn’t it?” asked Stephen. “That seems like the most probable cause,” said Gomez, “that or some citizens got a hold of a spaceship.” “It was likely those two from yesterday morning, Suda and Lemi who are behind this,” said Ohashi. “I thought I shouldn’t have let them go so easily,” said Sage, “We’ll head back to base for the time being and start our search operations there.” “Alright,” said Yoshiya. “Understood,” said Ohashi. “Got it,” said Stephen. “Sounds good to me,” said Gomez “Sounds like an egg-ceptional idea,” joked Takeshi. No one laughed. “Then let’s go,” said Sage. The group went back up to Tokyo’s streets and going to a pair of black vans parked next to each other. Ohashi and Sage with the latter as the driver hopped into one. Meanwhile, Yoshiya, Stephen as the driver, Gomez, and Takeshi got into the second one. They pulled out at separate times and speed off, Stephen trailing behind Sage as the team drove to one of SOTH headquarters many secret entrances. After a few minutes, they came to a brick alley where everyone got out. The group traveled into it, Ohashi pushed a single brick in. Another chunk of the wall receded. The receding formation made the shape of a door that then slid to the right, revealing a staircase behind it. The group went in, walking the way down while Yoshiya made sure to close the door. “How many of these secret entrances are there?” asked Yoshiya. “50 - 70 hidden around Tokyo if my memory serves me correctly,” said Stephen. “Oh,” said Yoshiya, not having thought of anywhere near those numbers. A while later, they got to a map room deep inside SOTH headquarters, a decently large room with a huge machine, displaying a giant screen map of Earth with Japan in the middle, live to the viewer. The rest of the machine had been many different buttons, switches, and levers, none of which Yoshiya understood except for a central microphone. Ohashi began to operate it, closing on Japan and then Tokyo. She dragged the map around, getting seeing everything around, trying to find something. “What are we looking for?” asked Yoshiya. “Searching for any aircraft that normal people cannot access, such as a spaceship,” explained Ohashi. “Alright,” said Yoshiya. She went to a housing district, finding a strange sight. A shiny orange manta ray in the sky, having one blue “eye” and peach-colored underbelly. It seemed as if the driver was drunk, the aircraft jumping side to side. “Found something,” announced Ohashi, “connecting for communications”. “Let me speak to them,” ordered Sage. “Understood,” said Ohashi, backing away from the counsel. The British woman grabbed the microphone and leaned in close while the call went through. “''Who’s there?” asked a voice accompanied by a muffled beastly call. “I am Sage of SOTH, the main organization responsible for dealing with kaiju and extraterrestrials who appear on Earth. We demand to know your reasons for being on the planet,” ordered Sage. “''I’ll give you to the ship’s pilot,” said the voice. “Should be better than talking to a ship grunt,” commented the SOTH officer. They could hear the speaker grumble a bit. “What do ya want Lemi mate?” asked another voice. “''It’s the SOTH people,” said Lemi. “''Good,” said the other voice. “Who am I speaking to?” asked Sage. “''I am te Karlian named Kerzul, or Suda as you ‘ay know my human know my ‘uman disguise as,” greeted the alien. “So you’re the ones who stole Seagoras eggs I presume?” asked Sage. “''Right you are,” confirmed Kerzul, “''We ‘ant to make a business deal.” “What do you want?” asked Ohashi. “''We ‘ant an ample amount of your kaiju capsules to ‘ell on the Black Star Market,” explained the alien, “''in exchange, we won’t ‘ure the Seagoras parents ‘round to destroy the city.” “No, we can’t be sure if you will comply with your side of the deal. Besides, what you could do with Seagoras children is something unknown but the results can’t be good,“ rejected Ohashi. “''O’ ‘ell, your loss,” said Kerzul, “''Te mother is approachin’ shore, so get ‘eady.” “You won’t get away with it th-” the call was put down as Sage spoke, “God dang it.” The alarms started to go off, the global map counsel scrolling to the coast. A kaiju emerged from the sea, a quadruped reptile with a medium-sized tail compared to the previous monsters that had been seen. It was covered in dull pine green scales flowing from its head, had a yellow underbelly, and small back spines. The head was similar to that of a rhino’s head with a pearl white nasal horn, two smaller horns on the forehead, and two shiny black eyes. There were four claws on each foot and had spikes go on the heels back. The tsunami monster, Seamons crawled on to the land for the first time in a month. She jumped up into the air on her legs, letting out a louder version of the baby Seagoras’s call. It was a warning, she would not hesitate to fight or destroy anyone who kept her from her children. Seamons began to travel inland, ready to fight. Chapter 5 “Is that one of the Seagoras parents?” asked Yoshiya. “A female Seamons,” said Gomez. “So it's something different?” asked Yoshiya. “No, Seamons are what we call the mature females of the species and the mature males are Seagoraths,” said Gomez, giving a short explanation. “Ah, I see,” said Yoshiya. “We need to be stopping the kaiju,” Sage reminded everyone. “Right, let’s move out,” said Stephen. They quickly exited the map room and walked at a fast pace down the hallway that led to their vehicles were located. Other SOTH members occasionally passed in a hurried manner and dodging around both Yoshiya and co. and each other. “We need to work out a plan,” said Ohashi, “We’ve got two problems, the aliens and Seamons.” “So who’s going to keep Seamons at bay?” asked Gomez. “I’ll figh-” said Yoshiya. “I will,” interrupted Stephen, “I lost pretty badly last time so I want to make up for it.” “I will go with him,” said Gomez, “Just be there in case anything horrible happens during battle.” “So with you two attending to Seamons, that leaves Yoshiya, Sage, Takeshi, and I,” said Ohashi. “I was considering Yoshiya, but you go Stephen,” said Sage. “Sounds egg-celent to me,” said Takeshi, although turning his head down a bit. “Alright,” said Yoshiya. “Let’s go then,” said Sage as the team came to the stairs. They got back to the surface and both groups got in separate vehicles. “Good luck Stephen!” said Yoshiya. “You too, Yoshiya.” said Stephen before both drove off to their respective destinations. ---- Stephen and Gomez arrived on the scene, Seamons’s rampage shaking the city. People fled away in terror, passing the two SOTH members in their black van. The monster tried to take the fastest way to her children, maneuvering around larger buildings and shooting lightning bolts at some military vehicles which attacked her. Seamons let a loud roar of fury before charging further into the city. Stephen and Gomez jumped out of the van, the American immediately popped both Kemilja and Twin Tail’s capsules into his riser. “Be careful Stephen, I don’t want to need to patch you up after last time,” said Gomez. “Understood,” said Stephen before announcing the riser commands. ''Fusion Rise! Kemilja! Twin Tail! Fusion Destination: Armored Twimilja! Armored Twimilja appeared in Stephen’s place, the fusion beast’s presence catching the attention of Seamons. She only stared at it for a brief few seconds before heading back along the way. Normally, other monsters did not dare to approach her species from fear, but Stephen was different as he came to block Seamons’s path. The tsunami monster was surprised as Twimilja’s whips lashed her in the face. She became frustrated at the hostility, blasting a small lightning bolt from her horn at the fusion beast in retaliation. Its body armor managed to shrug the attack off mostly, only a small explosion coming from it. Twimilja barfed out of a stream of acid into Seamons’s face as she backed up, growling in pain and accidentally knocking over a building. The fusion came in and bit her foot, the monster crying out and shooting more lightning bolts from her horn. Seamons struggled, flailing around in panic and managed to shake Twimilja off of herself, the fusion beast falling on its side. She charged forth, bearing her horn outward in a manner similar to a rhinoceros. Twimilja was stabbed in the side, being shocked by the electricity that was coursing through. “Come on Stephen,” said Gomez to himself. Seamons roared in victory, pulling her horn out of Stephen’s fusion beast and left back for her path. Killing the other monster was not important right now, finding her children was. She began to walk away until a green smoke enveloped her. The tsunami monster looked around confused, unable to really see anything beyond her own horn. Suddenly, a green ball smashed into her side, knocking Seamons to the road she stood in. The ball uncurled, revealing itself to be Twimilja which proceeded to go ballistic upon Seamons. Its whips beat and battered the reptile into submission without mercy. The monster howled in pain while Twimilja took another chomp into her. Eventually, Seamons shot off its lightning ray at the fusion beast, finally getting it off. She immediately jumped up on her four feet, tears streaming from her eyes and the monster fled back to the deep. Stephen from inside of Armored Twimiljae watched the tsunami monster run off whilst howling in a high-pitched tone, looking remorseful. Twimilja disappeared and there was Stephen to which Gomez ran over to him. “You okay?” asked the Spanish man. “Mostly except for when Seamons stabbed me with its horn,” said Stephen, looking at a hole in his SOTH uniform. Gomez looked over it a bit. “Seems you’ll be fine for now,” said Gomez. “Alright,” said Stephen, looking off into the distance where Seamons had run off. “What’s wrong?” asked Gomez. “I hope we can get their eggs back before things get out of hand,” responded Stephen. “Me too,” added Gomez. “Let’s get going now, we need to catch up with the others,” said Stephen. “Yes sir,” said Gomez before the two walked back to the van. Meanwhile, in the sea, Seamons was a bit away from the city, emitting her howl still underwater. Soon, a second howl came through the water as a shadow approached the motherly monster. It resembled Seamons closely but was humanoid in build as opposed to the female’s quadruped and a pine-colored body. Its snout was also longer along with a pronounced nasal horn. The tornado monster, Seagorath met with his mate, communicating in a series of roars, expressions, and hand gestures. They decided on a potential strategy for saving their children before proceeding to clash their horns together. Up above in the sky, clouds began to gather, brewing up a storm. Chapter 6 In the Tokyo suburbs, a black van came screeching to a halt as its doors were opened. Ohashi, Sage, Yoshiya, and Takeshi came out, looking at Kerzul’s ship as it hovered high up in the sky. It swung side to side in erratic motions along with a small cloud that followed above it. “What are they, drunk?” asked Takeshi. “The Minigoras’ weather powers are starting to come out,” stated Sage. “So any ideas of how to get them down?” asked Ohashi. “I could use my Magnetic Segment form to pull and grab their ship, setting it down on the ground afterward,” suggested Yoshiya. “Good idea, let’s try it,” said Sage. “Alright,” said Yoshiya, pulling the Antlar capsule from his pocket and inserting it into his riser. Fusion Rise! Ultraman Beast! Antlar! Fusion Destination: Magnetic Segment! Ultraman Beast as Magnetic Segment appeared in the Tokyo suburbs. In the ship, Lemi and Kerzul noticed the ultra’s presence as he came towards them. “Back ‘way ultra,” warned Kerzul through the ship’s speaker system, “or this’ll get ‘asty.” Beast continued on his path despite the alien’s threat, throwing his hands out wide. He channeled the magnetic force in the air, bringing the ship closer and closer. Suddenly, he was met with several small jerks, throwing the ultra off as he tried to get the ship in his grasp. “‘At’s it, Lemi, fire ta blasters!” ordered Kerzul. “Understood!” said the man. Short red beams began to shoot out of the manta ray ship’s wings, hitting Ultraman Beast. He grunted, the beams pelting him, small explosions occurring wherever they collided. The ultra tried to dodge them while fighting against the other smaller magnetic forces. “Yoshiya!” yelled Ohashi, “I’m going do something Sage.” “What’s that, Ohashi?” asked Sage. “I’m going to shoot this…” said Ohashi, pulling out a capsule that featured a dark gold and ashen colored dinosaur with two baggy back fins coming from its head and the Japanese text of Ghostron, “...at Kerzul’s ship.” “Hmmm… fine, do it,” said Sage unsuredly, “Just make sure you’re as accurate as possible when shooting it. Its highly explosive and the aliens are carrying important cargo.” “Understood,” confirmed Ohashi. She ran off towards the underside of the ship. “What’s she doing?” asked Takeshi out of curiosity. “She’s gonna blow one of their guns off,” answered Sage. Ohashi sprinted past Ultraman Beast and directly under the ship’s left laser blaster, loading the Ghostron into her riser. “What is te ‘uman doin’ Lemi?” asked Kerzul on the speaker. “Not sure Kerzul,” said Lemi. “‘Ait a minute, dat’s a Ghostron capsule! Shoot ‘er Lemi!” said Kerzul, realizing what was happening. The blaster was aimed down at Ohashi, firing several laser beams at her. “Be careful Ohashi!” yelled Yoshiya from within Ultraman Beast. She managed to dodge around them, the steet she was on being burnt from them. “Get ‘er Lemi!” yelled Kerzul. “Got it Kerzul!” yelled Lemi back. Beast jerked the ship a bit, throwing the aliens inside around. Ohashi aimed her riser up at the spaceship. She focused on the left and announced the riser commands. Ghostron! Powers Activate! The Ghostron went up at great speed, causing an explosion once it made contact. The ship flew to the side, allowing Beast to pull it to attract the aircraft to himself. He grabbed it out of the sky and into his hands, making sure to keep it straight and not damage the Seagoras eggs if possible. Their juvenile weather control abilities still messed with the ultra’s magnetic grip, considering what he’d been told about the abilities of the adults, he could only imagine what these little ones could do. He began looking for a place to set it down with Ohashi’s assistance from below. Sage and Takeshi watched the two go around. “Seems like the mission is complete,” said Sage. “Nothing can go wrong now,” joked Takeshi. Suddenly a sound of thunder stomped through the air, causing both of them to look back and see an oncoming storm. “Oh no,” said Takeshi, “I just had to jinx it, didn’t I?” Sage ignored him as a call from inside her SOTH from Gomez. “''Sage, we have a problem,” said Gomez. “''What is it, Gomez?” asked Sage. “''As you can probably see the storm, Stephen managed to scare off Seamons, but she returned with her Seagorath mate. He tried to fight both off, but was overwhelmed. We’re retreating to your location right now,” reported Gomez. “''Alright, we’ll get the eggs back to the Seagora-''” Laser blasts started to be heard again, Sage and Takeshi looking back at Beast and Ohashi. “Le’ us go!” yelled Kerzul from inside the ship, struggling to get out of Beast’s grasp as he and Lemi fired the ship’s remaining lasers. He fired a beam into the ultra’s stomach and hands, making him flinch back and fall to the streets below. “No!” said Ohashi from the ground. “Yes!” cried Lemi and Kerzul as they prepared to fly away, fortunately, fate had other plans. The Minigorases cried louder and louder, sensing their parents getting closer. Their horns began to exchange energy and powers, making the metal spaceship even more uncontrollable. “No!” cried Lemi and Kerzul as the ship was thrown into an apartment and then to the street, smashing a house which it landed on. As victory slipped from their grasp, the SOTH team heard the combined howls of Seamons and Seagorath, signaling their arrival. Chapter 7 The monsters fiercely pursued Gomez and Stephen in their black van, the SOTH members speeding down the street. Everyone looked in horror as seemingly the failure of their mission came for them. The Seagoras were angered and could destroy all of Tokyo meanwhile the aliens might have the ability to turn giant. “I’m gonna go handle the Seagoras couple,” yelled Beast as he got back up to his feet. “I say you guys should either deal with the aliens or get out of here.” “Wai-” said Sage, thinking about the situation, “...alright, just be careful! Takeshi come with me.” “Aye aye captain!” said Takeshi. The two ran over to Ohashi while Beast went in the direction of the thundering storm’s eye. The saurian couple chased after Gomez and Stephen’s van as they blasted their electric rays at them, thinking they’d get some revenge over Stephen’s bullying of Seamons. Suddenly, they saw a silver and red humanoid down the street, standing there determinedly as the van drove past it. “''Good luck Yoshiya, they’re tough!” yelled Stephen in Beast’s mind. Ultraman Beast vs Seamons and Seagorath & Ohashi, Takeshi, and Sage vs Lemi and Kerzul Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Ultraman Beast Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Emgaltan